The Eleven Days of Christmas
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Tamaki is stumped in what to do to show his love for Haruhi. Since it's the Holiday season he is inspired from the Twelve Days of Christmas although with a little help from Kyoya, it turns out he only needs eleven days. Funny for like the first 1,000 words but turns into really cute fluff!


**Hey guys! Gee I've done a lot these past few weeks I've gotten into a lot especially….Vampire Knight. I never knew I would get into it but I guess I'm an official Shojo girl. Anyways it shall be a great break I'm taking and I'm starting out with a present to the Ouran High school Host Club Archives with this cute little HaruXTama fluff piece.**

**Summary: Tamaki is stumped in what to do to show his love for Haruhi. Since it's the Holiday season he is inspired from the Twelve Days of Christmas although with a little help from Kyoya, it turns out he only needs eleven days. Funny for like the first 1,000 words but turns into really cute fluff!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_** belongs to Bisco Hitori and not to me.**

* * *

The snowflakes cascaded down outside the Suoh second estate. While other students would go out and play or share a romantic sleigh ride, Tamaki Suoh frustratingly sat scribbling at his desk.

"Why can't I figure out the perfect gift?!" He cried, tossing another ball of paper over his shoulder. His pencil tapped impatiently on the desk top. "Oh Haruhi." He sighed looking at the photo he had on his desk and couldn't help but smile. The picture of the common brunette that captured his heart stared back at him. And just for this picture, she actually was smiling and Tamaki was even hugging her!

Leaning back in his chair he looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. "Oh Haruhi, why must trying to prove my love be so difficult? I want to give you the world, but even then you wouldn't think much of it. I just can't think of the type of things that you like. There are so many gift ideas I have to prove that you are my true love!"

Tamaki closed his eyes for a moment and tried to relax himself when the idea hit him. Bolting up in his seat, he pounded his fist on the table.

"That's it!" Antoinette sat up from her bed in the corner from the sudden loud noise and looked oddly upon her master. "The way to prove my true love during the holiday season! The twelve days of Christmas! Antoinette this is a genius idea! But instead of starting with Day 1, I'll do something more spontaneously and start with the twelfth. " He said getting up and walking over to the windows to watch the snow and a smile spread on his face with his genius plan.

* * *

Day 1

Haruhi sat quietly in the club room, studying for the midterms before the winter holiday. It was quiet, with Tamaki calling off club activities for the next two weeks so everyone would pay more attention to their studies. That was a miracle of its own to Haruhi, actually impressed that the idiot would do that. So she sat quietly working with Kyoya being the only one sitting across from her working on his laptop. There was silence between the two when a sudden drum roll lifted her head. It came from the hall, rolling and getting faster and faster until there was a loud 'thump' of the drum. Followed by another, and another; Haruhi glanced at Kyoya and then back at the door as it busted open and in followed drummer she recognized from the school musical department.

All of them marched in a single file, and Haruhi even counted them out. Twelve drummers drumming.

_Now what kind of idiot…_ Haruhi thought when Tamaki walked in a sparkly outfit. _Of course that idiot._

"Merry Christmas Haruhi!" He shouted over the drummers, with Haruhi only glaring at him before picking up her books and bag.

"I'm going to go and study at home, see you tomorrow Kyoya-senpai." She said walking past the prodigious blonde. Kyoya adjusted his glasses to where from Tamaki's view, his eyes weren't visible through them.

"You're an idiot." He sighed, gathering up his few belongings and left the blonde as well.

_Day 1: FAIL_

Day 2

Haruhi was walking the usual shortcut she took through the park on her way home just thinking of what she would make for dinner that night when she heard a whistle. Glancing around and not seeing anyone, she kept walking when she turned to hear two. Feeling a bit paranoid, she adjusted the bag o her shoulder and kept walking, when more filled in. Sighing, she stopped and placed her arms over her chest and waited as from out behind nearly every tree someone stepped out blowing into a pipe.

Giving each of them a slightly annoyed look, she passed each of them until she noticed the figure casually sitting on the bench.

"Seriously Senpai? You're having people stalk me with you now?" Tamaki's jaw fell open as he watched the girl that he _loved_ walk away only deciding to make miso for dinner.

_Day 2: FAIL_

Day 3

There was nothing to say about it. When Haruhi opened her door from a sudden doorbell ringing, she didn't expect to look down in the streets below and seeing ten men leaping. Neighbors stepped away from their normal Sunday afternoon activities to watch this in awe, but Haruhi just chose to close the door before Tamaki could even make an appearance.

_Day 3: FAIL_

Day 4

Haruhi knew something odd was going to happen. She could practically feel it in the air that at any moment something odd would happen and only everyone else would stare. When she stayed after school to be part in an extra study session a teacher was holding, she was starting to think she was just paranoid.

Well those feelings weren't lying when just as she was leaving the school, in the courtyard nine girls dressed as ballerinas stood in stance and began dancing in perfect choreography with each other. Haruhi only stared blankly as each of them stopped in the same pose and waited. Instead of applauding for their hard hours practicing, Haruhi just walked past them.

"Senpai, this is getting weird." She mumbled to the upperclassman standing off to the side.

_Day 4: FAIL_

Day 5

When the maids spontaneously came into her apartment the next night, each carrying their own bucket of milk.

"Please get out." She muttered with a dark aura surrounding her that sent each of the girls shrieking and running out as Haruhi approached the door.

"Tamaki-senpai, I know you're out there and stop with hiring weird people." Haruhi shouted, not feeling like going out to kill the blonde only turned out the light and went to bed leaving a poor blonde out in the cold.

_Day 5: FAIL  
_Day 6

Haruhi stayed late the next day in the library to review the material for the history exam she would have to take the next day. She knew that if she stayed in the library it would be impossible from Tamaki to intrude her precious study time in order to share his spaz moments that she wasn't much in the mood for. But once the librarian approached her and said that it was time to leave, once Haruhi glanced at the time and saw that it was nearly eight she knew she probably stayed a little late.

When she walked outside, her breath tuned into puffy clouds from the low temperature. Smiling to herself, Haruhi looked up at the bright moon that shone high over head as she walked past the fountain. Then she saw movement. Not besides it, but _in_ it. Setting down her bag, Haruhi peered closer and then saw it. A swan. The moon shone off the silver feathers as the bird swam gracefully in the water. But there wasn't only one, there were six others all swimming as if they were in a lake and not the fountain that probably cost more than her complex.

Haruhi watched and smiled and almost lost her holding on the side and would have been soaked if someone didn't hold her back. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Tamaki smiling down at her as he pulled her back and she stumbled into his arms.

"Beautiful aren't they?" He asked. His breath bringing warmth down her spine.

"Yeah, but it's still too much." Haruhi said picking up her bag. "Goodnight Senpai."

_Day 6: FAIL  
_Day 7

"Geese Senpai?" Haruhi asked looking at the six of them all placed on their own bow that was stuffed with straw.

"Well they're laying eggs for you." Tamaki said innocently, looking at the geese he had in the back yard of the school.

"I prefer to buy my eggs at the store Senpai."

_Day 7: FAIL_

Day 8

When Haruhi unlocked the door to her apartment, it was a shock to see Tamaki already sanding there in one of his best suits.  
"Hello Haruhi." He smiled as the girl slipped off her shoes.

"Senpai, what are you doing in my house?" She said as by this point over the past few days, this wasn't too surprising.

"Oh! Kyoya had a spare key."

"What?!"

"Haruhi, that's not the point." Tamaki waved off bringing his attention back to why he was here. Digging his hand into his pocket, he clenched his fist around a few small objects. "Haruhi, I think you'll like these because they are pretty reasonable."

Holding out his hand he showed her five golden objects that glinted in the light; rings. Haruhi looked at them as if he was merely offering candy. Tamaki smiled, actually thinking she wasn't complaining and was actually about to confess when-

"You should go get your money back." She said walking past him. "Will you please leave Senpai? I kinda need to study."

Tamaki sadly trudged himself out of the Fujioka apartment and went hope to sit in his corner of woe 'til morning.

_Day 8: FAIL_

Day 9

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called, catching up to the brunette as she was walking down the hall, ready to go home. Turning around she glanced at the blonde heading towards her.

"I'm glad I caught up to you." Tamaki smiled eagerly. "Will you come with me, so I can show you something in the side yard of the school?"

"I guess Senpai." Haruhi huffed knowing if she refused he would give her puppy eyes and she would end up going anyways.

"Yea!" Tamaki cheered grabbing her wrist. "This way!"

Now dragging off the annoyed girl, many people whispered as they walked by.

"I think you'll love this!" Tamaki said as he opened the door and led the way around the school when he stopped and in a large cage were four birds.

Haruhi glanced from Tamaki to the birds inside the cage.

"What are these?" She asked examining them better.

"Colly birds."He answered beaming. Haruhi looked at him oddly and then just turned away.

"I'm not going to ask, but just go before the sales over at the super market."

_Day 9: FAIL_

Day 10

"Why do we have French hens in here?!" A very mad Kyoya said. His eyes gladly not visible as Tamaki looked over at him with his big and innocent puppy dog eyes.

"They're for Haruhi."

"Does Haruhi seem like the type of girl to need French hens? And three of them!"

"But in the song a man gave his true love French hens."

"Idiot that was in a song." Kyoya sighed but picked up his bag. "I won't question it; all I know is that you can't just give what people tell you to give." And left just as Haruhi walked in but stopped dead.

"Chickens?" She asked in disbelief. Tamaki's smile disappeared as he turned to look at the chickens himself.

"You don't like them?"

"I'm just going to leave." Haruhi said turning back away.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki exploded moving to grab her wrist. Haruhi turned back and looked at him oddly, unsure of what came over him.

"Look, today's the last day before the break and I've tried doing things. But I guess they didn't work." He said rather coldly. His eyes were full of pain that twisted in Haruhi's chest though she remained silent. No longer able to take her silence, Tamaki stormed past her.

"Senpai!" She yelled after him, although was ignored as the door shut loudly behind him. Looking away an envelope on the table caught her notice. Nearing the table she noticed it was addressed to her and was from Tamaki. She picked it up and glanced at the door again, wondering what he had to say.

_Day 10: FAIL?_

Day 10: Later that night

Haruhi sat at the table and looked at the letter she still hadn't opened. The clock was ticking past eleven, and her father had already left for work and left her thinking of the earlier events.

_Why was he so upset earlier? _She thought to herself looking at the contents of her tea. _Was it from what I did earlier this week? With all those crazy things he did this week I didn't really care since I was only more concerned about midterms. I probably did offend him knowing that ego of his._

She picked up the letter and played with it in her hands a moment. _I wonder what he has to say that he can't tell me in person._ She thought tearing apart the letter and read over it.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_It's cowardly to do this, especially telling you on paper. I gave you this probably because I tried to tell you but freaked out and just gave you what I have to say in written form. So what is it I have to say? I love you. I have for a long time now and I never knew how to do it. Now that it was around the holidays, I wanted to do something special for you. I was a complete idiot for doing all those crazy things. But I'm an idiot in love. I know it's corny, but it's true. I love you and I want to do crazy idiot things for you. So tonight Haruhi, please meet me in the veranda at school. I have one last gift to give you. If you have any feelings for me, and I feel like you do, please come and meet me. I'll be waiting for you 'til midnight._

_Your secret lover, Tamaki_

A splatter of water dripped onto the paper and then Haruhi realized she was actually crying. Her heart felt like someone was clenching it and also relieved. Looking up at the clock it was only eleven fifteen, meaning she still had time. Haruhi left the apartment, locking it behind her as she ran down the empty streets of her neighborhood and headed towards Ouran Academy.

_I can't believe I love him too._

So she ran all the way to school and stopped to glance up at the magnificent clock tower. It was twenty 'til, and with such little time left Haruhi was both relieved and concerned that he might have already left. Wasting no more time, she rushed around to the back of the school and stood right before the maze. Plenty of times Tamaki had dragged her back off to his secret spot, but what worried her was if she was able to find her way through without him as her guide. Though when her feet moved on her own not with her mind but with her heart she knew it would be alright.

With the moonlight and the stars as her guide she ran through the path between the green hedges with her heart pounding in her chest and her lungs gasping for air until she broke through and saw it. She froze on the spot and caught her breathe and was relieved to see a figure sitting on the steps and looking up at the sky. His blonde hair moved gently in the wind, when he finally felt her presence he turned to look at her and jumped up. His violet eyes sparkled with both shock and joy.

"Haruhi." He said, with a small puff of air admitting from his mouth. Just hearing him say her name made her emotions spill over as she ran to him. He held his arms open and surprisingly she went into them. Her face buried into his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"You're such an idiot! Why do you have to be such a big idiot?! You do all these things just because you can't tell me something! You have to do crazy things, you can't do something simple! Like you said in your letter you're an idiot!" She sobbed.

"Haruhi I-" Tamaki began but was interrupted when Haruhi pulled away to look up at him.

"And you have to drag me in. I didn't know either; I didn't think I need to because all I wanted to care about in high school was school! But now you had to send a love letter and make me realize I'm the same. Why do I have to love an idiot like you?! But I do, I love you. I love a big idiot like yo-"

She was interrupted by Tamaki's lips on hers. Hearing her confession of her love, he felt so over joyful that there was nothing else he could do **but** kiss her. His hands went up and tenderly cupped her face and even pulled her up closer to him. Haruhi was shocked at first by the blonde's sudden movement, but her defenses easily melted away and she kissed back. She raised her hand to caress his cheek. His skin was cold, proof that he was outside for a while although heat was shared between the two from their passionate kiss.

Pulling apart the two looked into each other's eyes. Haruhi feeling embarrassed and was about to back away when she was pulled into his embrace.

"Haruhi?" He whispered against her neck.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"I didn't write you a letter." Haruhi's large eyes somehow widened as she pulled away from him.

"What?!" She shouted. Tamaki still remained his calm collective smile, one that was knowing, understanding, but happy and full of love.

"I didn't write the letter. But whatever it said, it's true. I do love you. And I have something for you." He said turning and walking over and picked up a bird cage with a cover placed over it.

"More Birds? Senpai-" She was interrupted when Tamaki placed his finger gently over her lips to stop her from talking.

"No more of that." He scolded gently. "If you love me then call me by my name."

He set the cage down beside them and caught hold of her arms and pulled her to himself. His arms wrapped around her tighter than their earlier hug, a way that he was telling her that he wouldn't let her go until she said it. Sighing in defeat, Haruhi wetted her lips.

"Tamaki." She said in a low whisper. A smile spread across his lips, and Tamaki tried to contain himself from leaping with joy at hearing the two things he had always wanted her to say.

"I think you'll like this." He said, unveiling the cage to show two small white birds inside.

"Doves?"

"Yeah, in some cultures they represent love, so this gift is ideal for the moment." He said going up to the table and set the cage down and pulled over the latch to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki turned to look at her with a carefree smile.

"I have something special planned." He said reaching in and pulling one of them out. Turning back to her he held it out to her. "Let's set them free."

Smiling, Haruhi took the bird into her hands and held onto it tightly as Tamaki got out the other. Together they stepped out from under the shelter of the veranda and under the open clear sky.

"I do love you Haruhi, and I'm glad this all worked out." Tamaki smirked as they set the birds free as they flew off into the night sky.

"So where did you get the idea for doves?" Haruhi asked again being pulled into another hug by Tamaki.

"Well I got all the ideas from 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' but Kyoya called saying he had something for me to give to you, and he said it would be waiting here at midnight and luckily I came early and you showed up."

"Wait…in the letter you said you had one last gift to give me." Haruhi said when there was a small pause of silence until a realization came upon them.

"**KYOYA!**"

Meanwhile at the Ootori residence

Kyoya was sitting at the table with his laptop placed in front of him. Though at the moment he had taken a small break from his work and was enjoying a cup of freshly brewed tea. Feeling a sudden chill gave him a smirk on his face.

"Merry Christmas."

Day 11: Actual Success!

***Bursts into fits of laughter* okay you have to admit that's a funny ending. Oh wait not the end!**

"Come to think of it, that makes more sense about why you called yourself an idiot so often in that letter." Haruhi muttered.

"What?!"

**Okay the official end. So this is a little corny but it's the holidays so this was just a personal writing that I wanted to do and share. Please review and check out my other stories and have a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
